Touch screen devices are becoming more common, being used currently for example in cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and other handheld computing or gaming devices. Touch screen user interfaces typically combine a display unit capable of depicting visual output with an overlying touch sense unit capable of detecting user input via touch. Touch screens lack some of the functionality of more conventional input devices, so many also include a stylus for inputting data and/or navigating a user interface. Stylus devices for use with portable touch screens have become very familiar to a broad user base.
Haptic devices employ tactile feedback technology that takes advantage of a user's sense of touch by conveying physical force sensations to the user. The resulting vibration or motion can be employed to enhance the user's perception of information being presented by a computer. Such haptic devices are used for example in video game controllers (e.g. the Sony PS3 DualShock®), and complex 3-D editing tools for computer-aided design systems. The use of haptic peripherals with portable touch screen computing devices has not become widespread to date, though.
As a result, there is a need for a haptic hand-held stylus interface tool to improve the interaction between users and their portable touch screen computing devices.